The Guardian
by Jedi Queen 001
Summary: This is a You and Harry fanfic. You are assigned to be his bodyguard for his fifth year. R - for later events. Harry&You pairing, with a slight You &Ron.
1. Arriving

****

!!!!!!!Please Read This First!!!!!!!!!

Hiya everyone. I hope you are enjoying the summer holidays. Okay, this is how it's gonna work. It is Harry's fifth year; some of the events will be different from the book.

You are a 15-year-old girl; you are assigned to become Harry's personal bodyguard. You look the way you want, you wear what you want and - this is the space to put your name. Okay? I hope you understand that.

__

A little history and some things about yourself - you are a highly skilled martial artist. You have been trained by a group of very alit warriors and spiritual beings. You think very highly of yourself and you respect other's (when it is necessary.) This is because of your mental and physically strengths.

You have a female pet falcon called Grace, your parents left to you. You have no parents and you never how they died.

You've travelled the world and learned many different cultures. This is to help your training. After awhile, your councillor (one of the warriors that trained you.) He deemed you fit to go missions.

However you have a surprising amount of knowledge about society. Which means if someone shouts at you, you are most likely to shout back. You like listening to music and you always carry a CD Walkman when you are not on duty.

You were asked to come to Hogwarts by Professor Dumbledore, you arrive the same day as the new years starts.

Okay sorry for the long and boring intro, well. Here we go…_Enjoy,_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, characters and all - I don't own them._

_The Guardian_

_Chapter One_

_Arriving_

"Ah shit!!" You yell as the train comes to a sudden stop. Reaching over, you grab your CD Player and make sure it's not damaged.

'Thank The Gods! I don't know what I would've done with this thing.' You stand and slip it back into your bag. Afterwards, you pick up your bag and swing it onto your shoulder. You can see everyone beginning to leave and you decide to wait for the crowds to thin out.

After about two minuets the hustle and bustle had died down and you exit your carriage. Hastily, you walk down to the door and step out into the cool air. The sensation lifts your spirits and you go through, in search for your falcon.

You suddenly hear a shrill screech and you know who it is.

"Grace!!!" You coo as you approach her cage, she cries in happiness with another loud shriek. Everyone around you covers their ear's.

"Why don't you put a clamp on that beak or something?!!" An annoying red head whines at you.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it!!" You exclaim and begin to stride away with Grace.

"Excuse me, but a falcon is not allowed in the school grounds. I'm a prefect I could easily have it taken away." A snobby, wavy haired girl boasts to you. You turn and walk up to her.

"Okay, one, look at my clothes, do I look like I attend this school, no! And secondly, Grace is allowed here." She scoffed and replies.

"Well, if you don't go to this school why are you here?" The red haired joined in.

"Because I was summoned here by Albus Dumbledore, you really shouldn't be so nosey!" You mock her voice and proceed toward the crowds of students.

You look around you and see the younger children being transported by boat and others, in line, waited.

"Alright there, a bit lost are we?" You turn to see a large man with a scruff, bushy beard.

"Yeah, I am. Are you Hagrid?" You ask since your letter stated to find a Rubeus Hagrid to take you to the school.

"That I am little miss and I presume that you are ?" You nod eagerly, suddenly Grace squawks.

"And who's this be-utiful little pretty yah?" You beam at him and reply.

"This is Grace, she doesn't like being in a cage for too long bless her." Hagrid grins through his facial hair. Raising a large hand, he pats you on the back and escorts you to an empty boat.

You settle yourself at the front of the boat, since you are offered it. Hagrid leans over to release the rope when a voice calls out the Keepers name.

"Hagrid, do you think we can squeeze on with you?" You turn to see a rather handsome teen approaching your boat. His black, ruffled hair set his stunning green eyes alight. A thin a sharp scar, shaped as a lightening bolt, stood out on his forehead. His frame was quite muscular and you can't help but melt at the sound of his voice.

Suddenly you realise that he mentioned "we." Soon, two familiar faces appear behind him. You grit your teeth and they notice it.

"Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Non-sense Hermione… come on there's plenty of room, right ?" You nod slightly and move Grace's cage. The lean, handsome boy seats himself first and it happened to be right next to you. You both smile awkwardly and enjoy the ride.

Soon, the sight of the school is well within your view, you stare in an awe.

'I've never seen something more remarkable. This castle is so well built.'

"It's impressive isn't it?" You turn your head and smile.

"Yeah, I've never seen such an impressively built structure." You blush, finding that you can't stop smiling.

You suddenly notice that he is grinning at you and you beam back.

"Are you a late starter?" He asks while blushing. You shake your head and look towards the castle again. Hoping that he hasn't seen you blush.

"I was summoned here by Dumbledore." Grace shrieks again and you poke your finger through the bars to tickle her neck. The boy laughs next to you.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?"

"Grace…" Suddenly, the freckle-faced boy interpreted you.

"Yeah, a shrieking nightmare." He mutters, you sneer at him. The boy, now sitting closer to you apologizing for his friend.

"I'm sorry about Ron, he's just a little upset because it's the end of the summer holidays. Do you know why you were summoned here?" You shake your head again.

"Well, I don't see any reason or you to be here." The girl with wavy blinked knowingly passed the end of her nose.

"Hermione!!" His black hair ruffles I the wind. You swiftly feel the boat jump from the waves beneath you. You all shift backward and land within the arms of the cute stranger. You both pause for a moment, when Ron nudges him in the ribs.

You move forward and straighten up to clothes. The boat comes close to the port and you prepare to get off.

As you near, Hagrid commands you to tie the boat. Before he finishes, you had already finished and stepped onto the port. You grin at Hagrid as he hands you your belongings. You are about to walk away, when you hear the boy ask for your name.

You turn and see him smiling, you feel all weak at the knees. "It's ." His grin widens and he relies.

"Well, if you're staying here for awhile, I'll be happy to give you a tour." Hagrid moves beside you and promptly pushes you along.

"Well, come on then we best get you to Professor McGonagall." You turn and wave, feeling rather annoyed that you did not catch his name.

"Hagrid, who was that boy?" You see him shifting his gaze awkwardly and then he answers.

"Perhaps it's best if you didn't know that just yet." You narrow your eyes and proceed to walk towards the horseless carriages.

"Ere, we can ride ahead you the others." You enter a spacious carriage at the front. You set down Grace and your bags; you pull out your CD player. Fitting the headphones comfortably in you ears, you press play and sing harmoniously to Maroon 5.

The road ahead was wide and wobbly, you find yourself gripping onto the door beside you for support.

As you near, you can see the sandy castle dazzle in fiery lights. The moon lay just beside it, shinning down on its beauty. Soon, the road seemed smoother and the castle was in full view.

Unexpectedly, you CD player starts to skip and then it stops all together, you jump and pull it out of your bag. You check the battery power and it is fine.

"I'm afraid those Muggle devices of yours won't work ere dear." You hear Hagrid say, sighing angrily, you put it away.

A few moments later the cart stops and Hagrid helps you carry your belongings to the main door.

Suddenly, a tall, elderly woman walks out - her hands clasped together and wearing a large hat.

"Wait ere a moment and I'll speak to the Professor." Hagrid speaks cheerfully; he places your bags down and walks away from you.

You see him, with his back to you and talks very secretly to the woman. You feel a hard lump in your throat and start to question whether it was a clever idea to come.

"Hello again," you turn and see him again, standing with his two friends. You smile because you can see he's embarrassed.

"! Come on now, its time to go." You groan and pick up your possessions. You whisper goodbye and stride toward Hagrid and the lady.

"Hello, my dear. Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall - Deputy Head Mistress here. Well, if you are ready, we'll go inside." You nod and thank Hagrid, he smiles broadly and you follow McGonagall closely.

"Now, I know you were expecting to meet with Professor Dumbledore, am I correct?"

"Well, yes." You nod; she opens an oak door and holds it for you. You peer up at the size of the space around you.

"My God!!" You yell as you begin to climb the fist set of stairs.

"This is the Master Staircase, you must be careful when using them," she suddenly flings her arm across your body. You then find it was to stop you from falling to your death.

"These things move!!! Fucking Hell!!!" She throws a sharp look into your eye's.

"Sorry, it kind of slipped out." She nods and sighs.

"Sometimes, it could be a half an hour before they return." You moan and wait for the stairs to slide securely in front of you.

You are hesitant at first when Professor McGonagall reassures you.

"Come now Miss , it is safe once they return. Just step living." You roll your eyes as she shows to her office.

"Have your superiors informed you of the recent happens here?" You nod as you remember the seriousness of your Master's tone.

"I presume you know of the story of the Dark Lord?" You draw back in your seat and wave your head from side to side. The thin-faced witch looks at you in surprisingly.

"Well, a little over fifteen years ago, the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked a Muggle couple who tried to stop his rein of terror. Unfortunately, they were killed and no one was left, expect for their son. Voldemort, who by the way - you must reframe from mentioning his name around others. You see, He who must be named, did not kill this child, he was unable to because of the sacrifice his Mother made for him… She died to save him. So the Dark Lord only left the baby boy with a scar on his forehead and it drained his power." You find yourself stiffen, as the word scar was spoken. You fidget slightly and look back into her piercing eyes.

"Do you understand so far?" You consider the question and nod.

"Well, you remember what you we're told from your teachers. He has returned and that same child, who attends this very school - is in the greatest danger of his life."

Your eyes widen and you place a hand on your head. You can feel a burning in your mind, like a when a nerve is stuck suddenly. Then a pair of bright green eye's glistening right at you. They are dazzling, they are breath taking and you are drawn into them. It was almost like they were trying to seduce you…

"?! Are you alright dear?" You snap to your senses and promptly reply.

"Yes, I just got a little freaked out."

"I'm sorry dear, but I must put forth how serious this matter is."

"I understand. You want me to protect him…" You speak in a mummer. She nods and stands.

"We need you to follow his every move, be with him wherever he goes; he cannot be alone for a moment. Can you handle that ?" You nod determinately, she sees the fierceness in your eye's and smiles quaintly.

"Good, I'll have the house elves set up a bed for you in the Gryffindor boys dormitories. Do you have any questions?"

"Who is he?" She looks at you oddly.

"You've met him. Mr. Harry Potter." You narrow your eyes and look toward the ground.

It hits you, the boy on the boat, with the lightening scar.

You giggle slightly, 'how ironic, it had to be a guy I like!! Oh well, business before pleasure.' You think to yourself. The Professor begins to leave and you follow; you are about to pick up your things, when she tells you to leave them there.

"The house elves with leave them in the dorms." You walk over to Grace and rub her neck and back.

"Bye honey, I'll see you later." You stand from the cage and follow her.

"At this time, Mr Potter is in the Great Hall, I need to get back to the assembly, you may wander around the castle until the ceremony has ended. Unless, are you hungry?" You reply with a yes and she takes you to the kitchens.

"Ask one of the elves for something to eat, they'll give you anything you want. Remember, the assembly finishes in two hours, please be at the Gryffindor Tower at that time, if you loose your way - ask one of the portraits. Oh! And the password is Mimbulus mimbetonia." You raise an eyebrow and watch her walk down the large hall.

You decide to have a sandwich and head to the Gryffindor Tower to think.

You arrive and the Tower, when you see a house elf walk out. You stop him and ask where the boy's dorms are.

"Oh! You must be . Yes, this way, please, please come this way." You follow the small creature, his spiky ears wiggled as he climbs the stone steps.

You soon reach the top of the spiral staircase and you stare at the large canopy beds.

"Is-is, one of them mine?" The bouncy elf giggled with delight.

"Yes, indeed yes Miss! There is yours, right next to Master Harry Potter's!!" You grin at the size of your bed, you dash over and leap on top of it.

Suddenly, you hear a bird cry. Looking over, you see Grace flittering in her cage.

"Thank you, ere?"

"Oh! Dobby Miss ." You giggle and tell him to call you . He giggles and blushes. You can't help but think he's sweet.

"If, that'll be all Miss - ere, I'll leave you." You nod and he leaves. You rush over to Grace and open her cage, she crawls up your arm and you open a near by window.

"Now remember baby, no eating other people pats, especially the rats and toads. I'll see you in a couple of days babes." You fling your arm up and she sores powerfully into the night sky. You sigh and watch your closet friend fly higher and higher, till she is completely out of site.

You turn back to your bed and fall back onto the sheets. You feel the soft bed sheet relax your muscles. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot a chest of doors, over by your bags. Walking over to it, you find the draws are empty. You decide to unpack your clothes and other belongings.

Once you neatly put away your clothes, you pull out your weapon, one perfectly rounded staff. You remember hand carving it yourself in Africa, only a year ago.

You return to the bed and put the cane next to your bed. All of a sudden, you peer to the side."Next to Master Harry Potter's…" Then, those green eyes appeared again and your breath caught in your chest. They look at you loving and you find the lump in your throat grow. Your hands become sweaty and you feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach. Next you see him laying next to you, propped up against his elbow, his smiles at you. You want nothing more than to reach out and touch his skin, to feel the warmth of his chest again. You remember how secure you felt in his arms.

"No, stop thinking about him!!! You are going to be his personal bodyguard! You cannot fall for him, it'll only compromise your objective, you could end up killing him. You won't fall for him, you won't! You won't!!" You pull your pillow over your head and scream into it.

Suddenly, you hear steps coming towards the doors. You jump up and watch, as the door swings open, a group of boys walk in. You stare at them and they blankly stare back at you.

"H-hello…" One of them mutters in utter confusion.

"Hi." You reply and then Ron and Harry stride in, both with smiles on their faces. Until they see you sitting on your stylish bed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Ron squeals like a lost child. You look down briefly then shift off the bed and walk toward Harry.

"Harry, ere, I know you don't really know me and I don't, really know you, but… I'm going to be at your side for an entire year." He blinks and you blush slightly, wondering what he must be thinking.

"What," he whispers in a gentle and mystified tone. You inhale deeply and try another approach.

"What I mean to say is; I've been assigned to be your bodyguard until; 'the threat' is gone." He steps back and looks at Ron. Ron seems to have no clue to what you mean. You just smile innocently and point to the door.

"I think I'll wait outside so you guys can get changed…" You trot out, to avoid a row that was sure to take place.

_Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how the boys take it. I hope you liked that please review… thanks_


	2. Understandings

Hiya again, thank you for your reviews - they mean a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

__

The Guardian

Chapter Two

Understandings 

You sit outside, on the wooden floor and prey that the boys would get use to the idea. Suddenly you hear raised voices and two of the boys storm out. They nether looked or acknowledged you.

Standing, you enter the room again. Each of the boys looked down to the floor; the sensation of bitterness was in the air.

"What's going on?" You ask looking at Harry. His face a full of pure anger and disappointment. You then look over at Ron, his face was different. He looked up to you and shook his head.

"It's nothing, just some problems we've been having lately." You dismiss it and try to find something positive to say.

Unexpectedly, Harry darts his head towards Ron and begins to yell at him.

"Lately!! Ron my whole life has been a mess and now I come home to the one place where I feel safe and I've got my friends thinking I'm a lair and I've got some watch dog looking over my shoulder." You flinch as he points to you; he leans back and lands on his bed post. He slowly slips down and you see tears streaming down his face.

You look over to Ron, his eye's full of sympathy. You then around the room and you all see the same look.

You feel a sudden anger build inside you and without warning, you charge over to Harry, grab him by his sleeve and hoist him from the ground.

"Look! You had better stop this right now. Enough whimpering and blubbering, this is pathetic!! Yes you may have had a miserable life so far but that's no excuse for you start bitching at your friends and at me. I am here under orders God damn it! Do you really think I want to waste my time looking after some kid, no! I've had a pretty bad life myself, okay? Let me give you life in a nutshell… Life is a bitch and it's going to stay that way with the attitude you're displaying. We are humans; therefore we adapt to life and move on!!!" He stares down at you; first his expression was anger and now, its pity.

You shake your head and release him. "I'm not going to baby sit some brat who disrespects me and people who care about him. I'm out of here." You head for your bed and pick up your staff and then you move to the draws and begin to pack your clothes in your cases.

"Who are you to contradict my life?! You don't even know me; you don't even know what I've been through." You turn again, standing tall and reply.

"Yeah, I may not know the whole story, but all I can hear is me, me, me. Well what about 'me' and 'my' life! I have no parents and yes I know, we're in the same boat but I don't know who they were, what they looked like or what their names were. I'm sure that you can't top that buddy." Harry shifts his gaze to the floor and you smirk significantly. You finish and walk to the door.

But before you can get there, Ron stands in your way. You sigh and shift our weight onto one foot.

"Look, I know that we don't exactly like each other much. But Harry is in real danger and if Dumbledore sent you to protect him, then you're the best there is. Please, you have to protect him. He's my best friend, I can't have him die." You glance at him surprisingly and are not sure whether to proceed out the door, or place your bags down.

Soon, you hear the sound of McGonagall's voice from down the stairs. She round's the turn, along with the two boys who left and sees you with your bags placed firmly in your hands.

"Miss , where do you think you're going." You set one down and point to Harry, who has still got tears down his cheeks.

"I refuse to protect someone so pathetic and worthless, therefore I'm leaving."

"Well Miss surely you must realise, if Harry is defeated and killed by the Dark Lord, the whole world is in the most terror you can imagine." You raise a hand.

"But you didn't let me finish Professor. I know the consequences and I can see Harry is really cared for but if he remains to shut out me and his friends… I will leave for sure and have no one stop me." She nods respectfully.

"Let me help you unpack." She pulls out a wand and swishes it in the air. Suddenly the mass from your bags are gone and you find they have been emptied and piled neatly in the corner.

"Professor, it's not right. She's an invasion of our privacy; she could watch us undress your something." You widen your eyes and find the argument very amusing. You clench you sides and fall backwards in a fit of laughter.

"Miss control yourself." You find it more amusing and once you have regained your breath, you say.

"No offence boys but, I'm not interested and besides, you really think that I like the idea of staying in a dorm of boys who fart for their own amusement!!" You laugh again and stand.

"Where's the bathroom, I-I- need you dunk my head in some cold water…" McGonagall pulls out her wand again and casts a shower over your head. The boys giggle and once they stop, you spit out some of the water and thank her.

"Now boys, it's only necessary that is here. Someone could attack Harry, or any of you for that matter. She has to be here because you are most vulnerable when you are not conscious. As for when you dress, I'm sure she'll ether leave the room or cover her eyes." She raises her eyes on you. You are ringing your hair out.

"Well obviously…" You make an understandable face and go to your draws and remove a towel. You rub your hair and then bring out your brush.

"It'll get easier as the year goes on, so please just try to get along. You all have to have some female contact once in your lives. We don't bite unless you upset us." She smiles faintly and walks out. You chuckle and put away our towel and brush.

As you turn back, there is an awkward silence and you shuffle your feet. You search for what to say and then you notice Harry is looking into your eyes. It is almost as if he is bewildered for what to do next.

You sigh and scratch your head. "Look, why don't we start again guys?" You can see that they are thinking it over and you think that they are incredibly slow. Soon, they all nod and you grin.

"Okay, hi - my names ." They then each take it in turns to reply.

You discover Dean and Seamus are the ones who stormed out of the room. There was also Neville; quite plump but had a thoughtful expression towards you. You smile and shake their hands.

You turn and Ron approaches you.

"I know we started off badly and I am sorry you being angry about your bird." You nod and reassure him that it no longer bothers you. You look toward Harry and he smiles, again with that same sadden expression.

"Could I see you alone," the rest of the boys make a pathetic 'oh…' sound and you step outside with Harry. He shuts the door behind you and moves to face you fully.

"I'm sorry for acting that way, I was out of line." He offers an open hand and you take it warmly.

"It's alright; I tend to fly off the handle sometimes. And I'm sorry for having a go at you like that. I judged you before I even knew you as a person and I'm sorry." He gins and blushes, his eye's sparkle through his rounded glasses.

You lean up and hug him, you can sense him stiffen. Eventually he returns and holds you quite close to him. You feel his heart pound against you and his warm breath on your neck. You feel as though you are flying.

Suddenly you come back to reality and you say. "Well, Mr. Potter I am completely at your service." You bow and he giggles boyishly.

"I'm glad." He opens the door for you and you grab your things shut the bed curtains to change.

Once you change you sit on the comfy bed and shout out.

"When you're all done just give us a shout." They answer and you pull out something from your pyjama pocket. It is the bracelet you made on one of your travels.

You remember weaving it; it took you three days to get it exactly how you wanted it. This bracelet was for someone you loved, the tradition was to wear it until there love faded for you and it would fall off their wrist. You place it back in your pocket and lie down against the sheets.

You suddenly notice a silhouette reflecting against your curtains. You realise that it's Harry's and you look away.

'No I can't look at him, no! Don't look, don't look,' but the more you think about it, the worse it gets. You can't help but look back over and you begin to memorise each curve of his chest.

"Owe!!" You yell, you had pinched yourself without noticing.

"Are you alright ?" Harry asks since he is closest to you. You rub your arm, he pokes his head through and you jump slightly. He chuckles.

"Don't do that!" He apologizes and asks again. You nod and cross you legs, trying hard not to stare at his chest which was half visible from your point of view. He can see you are uncomfortable and he dashes out, puts on a shirt and returns.

"Do you mind if I sit in with you?" You start to feel your heart racing and you suddenly feel flustered.

"S-sure." You stutter as he enters.

"They won't be too long." You smile and lean back on the wall.

"So, where do you go to school, if you do go to school?" You nod and tell him about the temple where you live. You talk about where you've travelled to and the interesting people that you've met.

"But, like I said before, I believe this is the most fascinating place I've ever been to." Harry seems very interested in what you had to say. He has a handsome grin on that you seem to melt in.

Suddenly Ron opens up the curtains. "Sorry, but we were done five minuets ago, we just wanted to check you two weren't up to anything you shouldn't be." He says with a sly look.

"Ron!" You both shout, feeling embarrassed. Harry moves from you bed and climbs into his own.

The boys start to put out their lights and settle for the night. You say goodnight to them and you slowly start to drift to sleep.

"," Harry whispers a few minuets later.

"Yeah?" You reply softly. You can see him prop himself on one elbow again. You start to feel a burning in your cheeks and butterflies in your stomach.

"I'm glad you're here and if I get out of line again, tell me. I-I I don't want you to leave." It's a good thing that it's dark - so he can't see how red you are.

"I'm glad to be here too Harry and don't worry, I won't leave, as long as you are here." You mumble back and prey that he didn't hear it.

The dawn came quickly and you rise before the boys. You get up and dress quickly, as you move to get your staff; you trip over your bag and stubble loudly.

"Fuck!" You mutter under your winded breath, you look around at the boys and Seamus seems to be awake.

"Sorry," you whisper, feeling bad for being so loud. He removes his covers and you notice that he looks over to Harry. Disgust was in his face; you narrow your eyes and reach for your hand carved pole.

"What are you doing?" He asks as to balance on one foot and raise yourself off the ground.

"Practicing my balance techniques." You see that he has pulled out his uniform and you turn from him.

You breathe deeply and lift your arms up, stretching every inch of your body; and then down again. You walk over to your bed, you can hear Seamus moving.

"So, what classes do you have first?" You look round when you hear no reply; Seamus was gone.

"Huh," you speak quietly and you lift your leg on the bed and stretch down. You place your head sideways, where you see Harry, sleeping as is he were a child.

His face is so relaxed and tranquil, his lips seem to be fuller and more supple.

"Mmmm," you hush quietly. You then shake your head of those thoughts and stretch your other leg.

', you mustn't keep thinking of him that way. The Masters forbid it, if I were to fall in love with him - I could end up killing yourself; and him...' Your thoughts trail away when you hear him rise.

"Morning Harry," you smile at his drowsy expression, he reaches for his glasses and mumbles and good morning back.

Soon, all of the boys were up and you proceeded down to the Common Room where you were to meet Hermione.

'What joy,' you thought as you remember her know-it-all personality.

"I can't believe that he's still pissed at me!" Say Harry as you descend the spiral stairs.

"Don't sweat Harry, you know Seamus, he just needs time to cool his head." Ron reassures and you nod.

"Yeah, I know that's how I'm like sometimes, by tonight, he'll probably forget the whole thing." You pat him on the back, he smiles at all of you.

"Thanks guys." You reach the bottom and you are suddenly seen by everyone in the room. At first you can't figure out why you were being watched.

Then it hits you, a girl coming down from the boy's dorms - with your hand on Harry's back and smiling. You slowly let it slip off of him and you follow them to the notice board, where Harry notices something.

__

'GALLONS OF GALLEONS!

Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?

Like to earn a little extra gold?

Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room,

For simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs.

(We react that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)

You laugh and Ron tells you that his brothers are setting up a joke shop.

"We'll have to speak to them Ron." You all turn to see Hermione. Ron nods and introduces you again.

"Hermione, here is Harry's personal bodyguard." She scoffs and starts laughing. You stand still with a serious look on your face and wait till she stops.

"You! Are you really capable to protect Harry?! What can you do to protect him?" She chuckles and you smile crookedly.

"Keep speaking to me that way and you'll find out." You step forward and Ron stops you. She glances evilly at you, her gaze moves to Harry and asks if he is alright.

"Yeah, it's just Seamus thinks that I'm making up crap about Voldemort return," you see them shudder and you lean back against the sofa.

"I know, some of the girls are thinking the same." Harry shots his head up and starts to have a go at her also.

"Harry, don't fly off the handle." She moves her head back slightly in confusion and notices that he stops.

"Sorry." She forgives him and places a hand on his shoulder.

Seeing this make your very blood boil, you rapidly look around the room - everyone still proceeds to look at you and it dawns upon you…

Any one in the room could be working for Voldemort; you grab Harry's arm and pull him towards the door.

"I think we should go breakfast now…" You practically yank him out the door and down to the Great Hall.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asks as you enter.

"Ere, nothing, nothing." Harry looks at you worriedly and again, you say it is nothing.

You sit down at the table and the trio begin to talk to some Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. You aren't taking much notice, you are just eating your toast and looking around the hall.

Suddenly you catch eyes with a mysterious blonde boy. He's smirking at you, his steely eye's pierce into your soul and you feel quite allured by him.

"That's Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch nemesis." Ron speaks quietly. You nod and look back down at your toast, taking another bite.

Suddenly a paper falcon lands in front of you. You open it and it reads:

'_Meet me at dinner, I want to know you better._

D. Malfoy.' You fold it back up and put it in your pocket. Looking up, you see him wink at you and leave with two other boys.

__

Well, I hope that wasn't too long…please review - thanks.


	3. First Day

Hiya, thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you all like reading this. **_Oh!! If you haven't read the fifth book, you may not want to read this chapter, it just a warning!!! _**Sorry this took me so long to write but it's my personal best 13 pages on word!!!!!! I'm sorry if it's too long…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

__

The Guardian

Chapter Three

First Day

You look back at the note and re-read it over and over. You cannot believe that someone had taken an interest in you. You are not sure how to feel or what to do next…

"Are you alright?" You look to your side and see Harry smiling that smile and then you remember.

"Yes, I'm fine." He unexpectedly places his hand yours and rubs it lovingly. Your heart skips several beats and you find it difficult to breathe.

"Look what we've got today!! History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts!!" Ron is looking at the schedule and groans loudly.

"Okay, explain to me why that is a bad thing?" You look across at Ron and Hermione.

"Well, we've got Snape!! The potions teacher, who has a major problem with anyone in Gryffindor! Then Divination with the loopy woman that is constantly predicting Harry's demise and then the dreaded Defence Against the Dark Arts, each year; a new teacher!! First a possessed, stuttering maniac. Then a cowardly fraud. Then finally a descent teacher, who made our classes a laugh. Then a teacher that scared the living daylights out of you when he was trying to make a point and now!!!!! Who knows?!!!" You squint and shrug, suddenly you realise Harry's hand is still onto of yours.

"Well. We better head to History of Magic then." Hermione states firmly and Harry's slips from yours. You tuck the note away and follow them out the doors.

You walk close to Harry, scanning every one who passes you. You seem strangely on edge, it's as if as you know something's about to happen. The halls echo all around you. You feel your heart jump at each abrupt sound.

"Hello Harry!" You turn on your heel and see a girl coming your way. Harry moves passed you as a dark haired girl approaches him.

"Who's that?" You turn your head towards Ron.

"That's Cho Chang, Harry fancies her, he's been wanting to ask her out for ages." He rolls his eyes. You suddenly feel a stab of jealousy course through your veins.

You feel completely aware of your surroundings and listen carefully to the convocation. You wait rather impatiently for an opening to whisk him away.

"Have a good summer?" You roll your eyes as you see Harry blush. Another strike of jealousy wipes at your heart, it seems to ooze and infects your heart and mind, faster than you expected.

'No! I can't think that way about Harry!! He is my mission nothing more, nothing less…"

"Oh… it was okay, I guess…" You roll your eyes again and sigh with boredom.

"And you are?!" She glares at you, you can see Harry move to speak, when you touch his shoulder and step past him. You are now right into her personal space and ready to rip her heart to pieces.

"My names . And I am here under strict orders from Dumbledore, to project Harry through out the year, so I'd appreciate it if you'd back off." She narrows her eyes and walks away.

Harry, unexpectedly turns to you and says.

"Why did you do that?! That was really rude I hardly think that you're meant to speak to others that way." Your gaze drops to the floor and you begin to feel guilty.

You can find the words to apologise, instead you look into his eye's; that was a terrible mistake.

You see a mixture of pain and disappoint lying in his incredible orbs. It's like nothing you've ever seen before, no one has ever looked at you that way. It was almost like his heart had been ripped in two.

He huffs angry, knowing that he cannot just walk away from you and expect you to leave him be, therefore he replies in a mumble.

"Come one, you better get to class." He does not look at you, he only shifts gazes to Ron and Hermione and you proceed onward.

You feel a heavy silence between you, you stay well away from Harry. He strides ahead but you keep him within shadow distance. Hermione is also angry, you can sense it. She is radiating it from all angles.

As you watch his movements, it's like all time has stopped around you and you can feel him slipping away from you. Ever so slightly, your heart begins to ache.

You are now sat at the back of the Potions class, you are breathing through your sleeve, due to the lack of oxygen.

You see Harry turns round to you and beams an angry look. You only look away from his scenic green eyes and watch Professor Snape begin the lesson.

"Settle down people." You sit up and begin to scan the room. Your eyes wander over each person.

First starting with blonde boy in the corner. You remember your training, how you were taught to focus your attention on one person and you'll sense their personality. You then remember to study their movements and body language.

You sit and watch him carefully, he's slouching and doodling.

'That means that he is bored, he's unmotivated and therefore will amount to nothing.' Suddenly he turns because he feels your eyes on him. He flashes his stunning smile at you and makes your heart flutter.

'Oops, I forgot not to stare for too long. Gods he's gorgeous…' You glare at him dreamily and it hits you, it's the boy who sent you that note. You fiddle with the note in your pocket.

'Wait! Should I be thinking that way about Harry's enemy, what would he think? Hold up, he could be working for Voldemort!!' Your eyes widen and you look away swiftly.

'I could be walking straight into a trap at dinner!!!' You rapidly cough and look over to Harry.

He seems very upset still and you realise that the aching in your heart still remains. You can't believe that you let your jealously take over like that. Then you wonder why you were envious in the first place.

'Why did I have to ruin his chance to ask her out? I should just have encouraged them. That's what I should do. I'll apologise to him tonight and then I'll try my hardest to set them up, it's the least I can do. And about Draco, I'll just have to avoid him, I'm afraid…' You look back him, whose eyes have now left you.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," spoke Snape in a cold and hair-raising manner. You shiver under his tone as he continues.

"I take only the very best into my NEWT Potion class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye." You rapidly feel a warm feeling in your heart, you can feel Harry's astounding smile in your heart.

Once again, you see those eyes and your heart and soul sores high into the air. They glare at you seductively and you begin to feel thaw all over. All of the symptoms returned, your sweaty palms, hot and flustered face but this time, something was added… Or really, taken away.

The aching in your heart had subsided and your spirit feels boundless once more. You smile and feel more relaxed.

You soon remember your suspicions about Draco and you pull out a piece of paper, writing down his name and underlining it, several times, just to make sure.

You look back up to the class and forget your inner struggles and focus on the lesson. The professor has written something on the board and the class has to follow what is written thoroughly.

After a few minuets, Snape spoke from across the class.

"Potter, what is that supposed to be?" You grip onto the arm of the chair and do the same to your teeth. Then, the tenderness returns, this time worse than ever.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry seems to tense in his seat.

"Tell me Potter, can you read?" Your grip tightens as he torments Harry ever so slowly, you can feel his pain; you can sense his worry.

Rapidly, Draco chuckles and the group around him follows.

"Yes I can." The reason for Snape's outburst is due to Harry accidentally missing one line of instructions.

Your eyes fall on Snape and you feel as if you should tear open his head and search deep inside him.

To see if he actually has a heart.

You unexpectedly stand a yell, "come off of it, it was only an accident. You can't say that you've never made a mistake before." You see Harry look at you from the corner of his eye. You see that he is trying to ignore you.

"Potter, please see to it that your little watch dog keeps her mussel on during my lesson. But for the time being, take her outside and calm her down…" He raises his eyes at you and you charge forward.

"No one calls me a dog and gets away with it!!!" You are preparing to knock his head off and watch it roll across the class.

Suddenly Harry blocks your path and grabs you by the arm, forcing you out the door. You are now in the hall of the dungeons and he firmly closes the door behind you.

For a moment, he dose not speak, you can see that you've only made things worse for him.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry but I can't stand…"

"No! You listen. I can't have you messing around with 'my' life! You are here to 'protect' me, not to interfere and make my life worse. Maybe it'll be best if you stay out of that lesson…" His eyes meet with the floor and he shuffles his feet.

From out of no where, you become throttled. Tears begin to form and your heart throbs heavily. You grip your chest and swiftly turn away from him.

"B-But, if I'm out of the room, I may not be able t-t-to protect you as well as I should. H-how am I suppose t-to protect you, i-if I'm not there." You feel Harry's hands on your shoulders.

"Look, I don't mean to make you upset but, I do think its best that you try not to antagonise Snape any more. He's constantly looking for reasons to hate me; you'd just be adding fuel to his fire." You sniffle quietly and prey that he doesn't know you're crying.

"Y-yes, you're right. It'll be an excellent chance for me to use my mental strengths. Now, go back inside, he'll want you to finish that potion." His hands slowly slip from your quivering shoulders and you hear the door shut with a hefty slam.

You brake down, landing on the floor. Water follows from your eyes, down midway

of your cheeks and landing on the floor. You feel a head ache coming on and try to focus on the room behind you.

'I'm only making his life worse, every effort I do to help him, only makes things worse - Oh who am I kidding?!!! I'm only satisfying my own weaknesses. J-jealousy and self pride!!' You wipe your nose in your sleeve and whisper into the dank air.

"I promise you Harry Potter; I shan't make your life any worse than it already is." You stand a rub your face clean of tears.

A sudden noise causes you to jump and you see Draco Malfoy walk out of the class room.

"Are we still on for you're little meeting at dinner?" You narrow your eyes and sneer at him.

"Well, I'm not sure whether I can trust you…" He swiftly grabs your hand delicately and kisses it gently.

"Can I at least have your name?" You squirm for the sensation of his soft lips begins to melt your knees.

" ." You speak in a flushed whisper. He grins and moves passed you.

"I'll see you at dinner then." You suddenly feel threatened and yell back.

"And if I don't?!" You face turns red from frustration. You aren't about to let some snotty bastard get the better of you. Even if he is one of the hottest guys you've seen in the past few days.

"Oh don't threat Miss, I will find you…" He smirks sexily and wanders away gradually.

You watch his movements, every single flinch of his muscles only cause to weaken further.

'Why am I thinking like this, he could be in an entanglement with Voldemort. I can't be fraternising with the enemy. Plus I promised not to mess with Harry's life, I can't imagine what he'd do if he found out I was being hit on by Draco Malfoy…' You sigh and decide to sick with your original plan and avoid him.

You sit and wait for about an hour, till the lesson ended. You see that Hermione is the first to leave, soon followed by Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong with her?" You move to the side of Ron and can see that Harry is still pissed at you.

"We just kind of fell out is all." You nod and head to lunch.

The room is alive with the bustling of young hungry witches and wizards. You look up at the ceiling and a beautiful sunset hanging over you.

You scan the multiple groups of students and the scene has caused an irresistible attraction to one another. Couples seemed to be littered all around, they all seem so happy.

The only ones out are you and the trio.

You spend lunch in silence; Ron and Hermione seem to argue no stop. You feel even more uncomfortable around Harry, now more than ever.

Finally, Ron and Hermione pause and they decide to take their argument outside because they seem to attract unwanted concentration.

You pick at your sandwich and come to the point where you can't stand the silence between you two.

"I'm sorry okay!" You yell and he shoots a look at you.

"I'm sorry Harry; I didn't mean to act that way. I was just acting on impulse and if you would find it in your heart to forgive me… I promise to stop making your life worse." You can feel a tear fall down your face, you sense your heart breaking again, knowing that he would never accept your apology.

You cannot bring yourself to even look him in the eye now. Suddenly, you feel his hand on your face.

You gaze up and see him smiling again. You grin back; it feels as if you haven't smiled in years.

"; I forgive you… I know you're only trying to protect me. But I can handle Snape, Malfoy and people like that…" He now gradually wipes the tears from your cheek.

"Oh! And I'm sorry about Cho. I'm not really sure why I acted that way…" You look away from his eyes.

"That's okay. It's not like I have a chance with her anyway." You gasp and grab his hand.

"Don't say things like that Harry!! You have chance with any girl… You're charming, kind, helpful…" You suddenly realise that he's blushing and grinning at you idiotically.

"What?!" You say releasing his hand.

"Nothing." His blush deepens. You are certainly feeling awkward at this time.

"So, are we alright now?" You ask uncertainly and he looks into your eyes and nods.

"Yeah, you're cool." You giggle slightly and squeal quietly.

"This is so a hug moment um-" You suddenly find that you cannot reach him. You raise a finger and manage to squeeze under that table and come up beside him.

"Hug?" You hold out your arms and he leans in quickly. You smell the scent of a mid summers day, it satisfies your unconscious yearning to be close to someone.

All in an instant, you blend in with others around you… Like a perfect couple, the world around you disappears and it's just you and Harry.

"Hey Harry, smile!" You both turn to see a little blonde haired kid. Unexpectedly, a flash blinds you and as you regain your vision you see a camera in his hands.

"You make a really nice couple you two." He shows his buck tooth grin and moves to take another.

"Colin! It's not like that!!" Harry speaks slightly outraged and you feel kind of distant from him.

Eyes fall on you, as if you just had a argument. Their gazes seam into your body, leaving invisible tainted stains.

"Owe!" You grip your chest again. Harry whips his head round and places his hands on your shoulders again.

"Are you alright ?" You nod.

"I'm fine." Your clutch tightens even harder now and your breath comes out in gasps.

"Are you sure, maybe you should go to Hospital Wing?" You shake your head and take a slip of cool water.

"I'll be fine…" You smile and pat him on one of his hands.

"Okay, we should get to our next class." He grabs his things and extends a hand for you. Taking it warmly you head toward the North Tower.

Divination was one of the worst lessons you've ever had to sit through. You found it hard not to slap the Professor for claiming Harry would die at any moment.

Although, she was highly interested with you. She pulled you to the front of the class and used you as an open expiate. She said that you have a fiery spirit and you act on compulsion.

Once you descended the tower stairs, you began to mutter and curse her widely.

"Stupid, lunatic bitch!! She tends to hold grudges and sparks to life when insulted!!! She was damn lucky I didn't smack her one…" You grumble as the others beside you giggle.

"Yeah but I have a feeling that this is going to be the worst so brace yourself." You huff and roll your eyes.

You are heading down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. You remember Ron's warning about the teacher and you ponder on who to expect.

As you enter you try hard not to snicker at the state of the Professors outfit. Like before, you sit at the back of the class.

You watch Harry sit down and you suddenly feel a flutter in your stomach again. You grip your gut and prey that the feeling would depart soon.

'Maybe I should go see the Nurse during dinner.' You notice that the Professor is about to speak.

"Well good afternoon." She says from the desk, only a few replies and therefore she repeats.

"That won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply. 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge.' Now once again, good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." She scans the room and notices that you're not answering.

"And at the back." You blink at her, was she really talking to you?

"Hey! I'm not your student!!" You spit back at her in disgust.

"So what are you doing in my lesson?" You stand and hand her a note of explanation from Dumbledore that was enclosed in your invitation.

"Oh! I see; and that gives you the right to speak to a member of the staff in that manner does it?" She blinks at you annoyingly. You are about to commence a shouting match between the two of you when you see Harry from over her shoulder.

His eyes plead with your soul. Those stunning eyes, which have the ability to liquefy your very existence.

"S-sorry Professor Umbridge." She grins satisfyingly.

"Very well, take your seat." You proceed to your uneasily chair and sit down, sighing at your recent response.

You look up and see Harry looking over to you. He mouths 'thank you' and you nod humbly.

Soon you hear her abruptly tell the class to put away their wands.

'What's the fucking point into that!!!' You think.

'There's not much point in going to defensive class where you have to write things down!!! My defence classes back at the temple are all fighting and skill, metal and physical ability.'

She then instructs the class to read a book for the lesson, you find yourself completely outraged.

Everyone opens their books, when you suddenly notice Hermione was sat completely still and what seems to be like, refusing to open her text book. She is sat perfectly still with her hand high in the air.

'What the fuck!! I thought she was a little book worm!!' You also see that Harry has noticed this and you shrug as his gaze falls on you. Her hand is no longer still, as she is waving it around.

You look over to Umbridge's face; she is purposely looking in the opposite direction from her.

Unable to sway her any longer, she turns her head in Hermione's direction and speaks calmly.

"Do you have a question?"

'Obviously!' You think with a smug smile on your face.

"Well, why aren't we learning any defensive spells?" Some other heads in the class nod.

"Well, I can't imagine why you would be attacked in the classroom, now can you?" Harry looks over to you and Ron suddenly points out that you're there.

"But then why is here? I mean she's not just here to watch over Harry but all of us. Isn't that right ?" You stand and walk forward gradually, you hear the class fall silent and all you hear is the echo of your steps.

"I have to concur, why aren't they learning defensive spells, in a 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' class?" You raise you eyebrows and add to your point.

"Plus, it's not just for their school years, isn't it for when they leave school also? Personally, I question your teaching credentials." You hold your arms and you hear others behind you agreeing with you.

"Aren't we going to use magic?" Ron speaks again, rather confused. You notice how child like and sweet he is. She huffs and glares at you directly.

"Who are you to question my teaching methods? Or you, or you?" She looks over to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, it's kind of pointless to have a Defence Against the Darks Arts class and to not be taught to defend ourselves." Hermione points out cleverly.

"Yeah!" A few voices spoke up; you know Harry's is one of them and you smile secretly.

"I am a Ministry-trained educational expert. Therefore none of you are to question my methods. You will learn to defend yourselves free of risk and endangerment." You scoff and you hear Harry now stand.

"What use is that?!"

"Sit down Mr Potter and raise your hand before speaking to me!!" He sits himself gradually and others begin to raise their hands.

Dean points out exactly what Harry does and again, she gives the same sorry excuse for a reply.

Suddenly she starts to mention something about 'half breeds.' You narrow you eyes and Dean speaks up again.

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best we ever had!!" You nod and start to feel the healthy vibe come from the class room, it reminds you of many protests you've participated in.

As distant memories return to you, the lesson carries on pretty much the same, until Harry began his bombardment.

"So we're not suppose to be prepared for the real world?" He stands.

"There is nothing out there Mr Potter!" She slams her hand flatly against the table and hope that it causes her pain.

"Oh, yeah?" You admire his bravery and determination.

You are starting to see a different side to Harry; this is his strong and bold side. You can now see what he meant by not needing your constant supervision.

Although you can feel that it is about to go horribly wrong at any moment.

"Who do you think would attack children like you?" He turns to face you a chuckles lightly.

"Hmm, Lord Voldemort!" He pauses and continues, making sure that it sank in.

"And don't try to cover that up or why would they send someone in to protect me from him?!" Her lip curls into a malevolent grin.

"Detention Mr Potter!! And you! Sit down!!" You roll your eyes and give Harry a smile as you walk passed him.

However Harry wasn't done, he continued to argue with her until he had to be sent to Professor McGonagall. You follow him closely.

"Wow! Harry, I'm sorry I ever doubted you!! You can really handle yourself." He blushes and you go to find McGonagall.

The area around you seems some-what darker than any other part of the castle, not even the dungeons can comprehend with this feeling of eeriness.

"I know, it's because I mentioned his name, I swear people around hear are such babies!!" You laugh and suddenly, turning a corner - you see the head of the Gryffindor house.

She lets you into her office with Harry and herself.

"Please take a biscuit." You are first to snatch one and Harry follows.

"Potter you need to be careful…" You relax into your chair watch Harry's expression carefully.

He's lips seem so petite and calm, where as his eye's are burning with a passion that you have never seen before. You can observe, the fire inside him is still burning from his argument.

"Potter, have you no common sense? Do you realise where Dolores Umbridge comes from? If you cross her, she could do more than give you detention every night this week."

"What?!! Can't you do anything?" She shakes her head and looks toward you.

"Please see to it that Mr Potter keeps his temper under control." She peers down at the paper given to Harry by the Professor.

"And yours Miss." She peers down at you sternly. You all stand and she sees you out.

You walk along the corridors in silence. Then you suddenly remember that you are heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well, I was told by McGonagall that dinner time is my time off. Do you mind if I just pick up some food and wander about for a bit?" You avoid his gaze, afraid that you might slip out where you are truly going.

Harry smiles and shakes his head. "Course not, you deserves some free time." Harry grins and slips his hand into yours. You blush and squeeze it slightly.

"So do you. I know that my first day hasn't been too good for you either." He shakes his head and laughs, you laugh along with him.

Once you stop laughing, you walk in a content peace.

Soon you reach the great hall and make sure that Dumbledore and the other teachers are in the room. You give Harry a quick squeeze and watch him go eat freely with his friends.

You mange to snatch some food and walk out of the hall. You scarf down the food and walk gradually down the hall.

As you walk at your own pace, you find, the further away you move from the Great Hall, the harder it is to breathe and to think straight.

'It's this pain again. Oh! I don't think I can stand it for much longer!! Oh!' You find a near by bench to rest.

'What's, what's happening to me? Oh! Harry please help me…" You begin to cry softly.

"?" You look up swiftly and look over to the door. Harry is coming toward you; he has a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He bends down and grabs your hands. He softly smoothes them and you are lost in his eyes.

"I told to go to the infirmary. What's wrong?" Your breathing seems to ease and you reply.

"Lately, well only today mostly - I've been feeling this real ache in my chest. Almost in my heart; I can't explain but I do know that when; we're here. It fades away." He beams a glistening smile at you and leans up to your forehead.

You feel his lips touch your heated brow and you feel your heart stop. He pulls away and he seems rather embarrassed.

"How do you feel now?" You laugh, thinking he's really corny.

"I-I-I didn't mean it th-that way…i-it's just that I-I-I'm worried." You giggle and you give him a quick hug.

"I'm heading to the Infirmary, you go back to the Hall and I'll see you later, okay?" He nods and before he can walk away, you kiss him on the cheek.

You march straight up to the Infirmary, hoping that he didn't mind your kiss.

Fifteen minuets later you leave, you're on edge even more now. You had described the exact symptoms to the nurse and she dismissed you.

'There's nothing wrong with you Miss , run along.' You sniffle, finding yourself scared. You would much prefer her giving a reason for your consistent aches and pains.

You decide to get some air and head out into the grounds, the night's air lashes at your skin. You bring your arms right inside your sleeves and rub your hands together.

"Oh, there you are." You turn your head to see Draco Malfoy walking toward you. He's as smug as ever, with his hair all gelled back and his usual smirk is shown.

"What do you want?" He laughs and stands beside you; you can feel his eye's move up and down over your body.

"So, uh, what's between you and Potter then?" You feel a blush rise again.

"Nothing, I'm his bodyguard, that's all…" You sniffle and fold you arms tightly. He inches closer to you.

"Yes I'm sure you guard his body very well." You scoff and turn; you have the purest of hate written boldly across your face.

"What the fuck are you talk about?!!" He glances down and up your body again, like he's studying every curve of your frame.

"Stop objectifying me!!" You move your hand and lash at his cheek. He only stands there and takes it with an arrogant pride.

"Very well… I thought this might happen" He pushes you back till you hit the pillar; he draws himself to you and his lips meet with yours.

Your eyes widen as you feel his tongue slide into your mouth. The heat from his muscle causes your head to spin. His chest presses up against you and you can feel his heartbeat rage on.

You try to squirm and wriggle from his grip, up you are powerless against him. You heart aches harshly and you wonder if it is the end for you…

He deepens this kiss till you are reduced you falling limp in his arms.

'No!! I can't give in, I mustn't!! Oh!! Harry! Please save me…' You whimper and begin to cry helplessly.

He bakes away and holds you for a moment; you are taken back by this. His kiss is powerful and forceful and the worst part is…

You are aroused by him!!

"I will meet you back here tomorrow night, no matter where you go, I'll find you. I find that girls are drawn into me, so I doubt that you can stay away from long." He leans you against the wall again and departs.

You watch him drift from sight, you feel so weak. You lift your hand and you run your fingers along your lips. You feel tainted and dirty; no one has ever touched you like that. His heat was alluring and you can't help but yearn for him again.

'I can't believe he got away with that, slimy bastard… Oh shit!! If Harry finds out what happened, he'll never look at me again… Why am I so shocked, it's not like I enjoyed that, did I?' You focus on your body and feel your lower area throb deeply.

"No!!" You scream out and tears belt from your face and land in puddles on the floor.

'He cannot do this to me… I won't let him get away with it. I'll meet him again and next time, he'll see a different side to me.' You smile briefly and continue to cry.

You lie on the floor and you focus on Harry's gentle, sleeping face.

__

Well, Malfoys got the better of you, but will you tell Harry? Or will you just strengthen yourself for the next time you meet? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Please Review THANKS!!!


	4. Trauma

Hiya everyone, I'm so, so sorry about not updating. Thank you for being so patient, oh and a message to you all… **_I do not mean to be rude but, this is a Harry and You fanfic, not a you and Draco, so if you don't like it… don't read it!!!_**

Okay, another warning, this chapter will turn out to be R -ish so if you don't like sexual content, please don't read, you have been warned.

Also important - your name appears at this (---------) Thanks a lot

Anyway, thanks for the reviews!! Please keep sending them in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

__

The Guardian

Chapter Four

Trauma

As you lie helplessly in a wondrous daze, you now find the tears had vanished and all is left is pain. A deep and burning flame. More powerfully and more passionate than two young lovers lost in their own world.

You can still taste him deep in your throat and it makes your stomach churn. You can hear his footsteps fade gradually. The night's air lashes against your skin and you shiver. You feel completely depressed and upset, wallowing in deep anguish.

You suddenly see those eyes again, those lustful and glorious eyes. They burn deep within your skin and burn so far into your soul. Feeling the strength to sit up again, you rise without realisation.

As you feel the presence of those eyes come forth, you have the sudden urge to jump up and run after him.

And as if you are being pulled by numerous threads, you charged forward.

It is only momentarily that you catch up to him and begin your bombardment.

"Malfoy!!" You march toward him and thrust your arm back, as soon as his head is in view, you release your building rage. Your target is met and he is left on the floor, sniffling and winging like a whimpering infant.

"Ah! You bitch, you fucking… fucking bitch! Nobody ever hits Draco Malfoy, you hear me! I'll have you kicked out of this school, you'll never see your precious Potter again!!" He muffles through his hands, which is covering his now broken jaw line. He stands a wobbles slightly, glaring at you dangerously and he runs off.

You take a few, slow steps back, as the flashing image of those eyes slowly fade from view. Your breathing slows and you suddenly feel a burning all over. It is more intense than your usual pains, it is almost as if you can feel Harry there with you, standing beside with his hand on your shoulder…

"------------, are you okay?" You jump and scream slightly, spinning round you see Harry standing behind you.

"Harry!" You place your hands on his shoulders and look around swiftly.

"Has anyone followed you?" He shakes his head, narrowing his eyes at you.

"What?"

"I heard Malfoy round here, did he do anything to you?" He says with worry in his eyes.

"N-no." You try to pull your sleeve down but Harry sees this and pulls your sleeve up. He sees a setting bruise and gaps.

"What did he do?!" You look away from his piercing gaze.

"------------, please tell me…" He moved his head to face yours and you can see the pure emotion in his face.

You can feel this warm feeling intensify and without hesitation… you leap onto Harry and pull him close. You begin to cry into his shoulder, you feel so calm in his embrace, even though you feel so awful for letting Malfoy kiss you like that. The feeling you get around Harry is so pleasant and you now realise the eyes you see; are his. The feeling you sense is so strong and powerful you feel all feelings of sadness disappear.

But you feel that you have betrayed him, by letting Malfoy get the better of you…

"----------, please don't cry…I don't like seeing you sad like this." You wipe away the tears and pull back; Harry still has his hands placed on your hips.

"Good, now what did that slimy Malfoy do to you?" You rest your hands on his strong a muscular forearms and reply.

"H-he kissed me…" Harry's face turned a pale wash; his eyebrows seemed to relax into a stunned expression. Also, his lips parted slightly, causing you to have a desire to kiss him.

'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' You scream mentally and return to his response.

"T, tha, that bastard! I'll bloody kill him!" You jump back in shock and back away slightly, you see him ready to run away but you grab the end you his sleeve swiftly.

"No! Harry, I've already smacked his jaw and he's sworn revenge against me. Please, you don't have to do anything. I can take care of myself." Harry's eyes burn with anger and he sighs in defeat. You suddenly realise how protective he's being.

"Hey, what was with the, _I'll kill him stuff_? Are you jealous or something?" Harry's eyes widen and he's face turns a bright, rosy red. You await his response eagerly, hoping that he'd tell the truth.

"Well, no! I'm not jealous; it's just that he's trouble . I don't want my protector to get hurt. I mean you've got no idea what his reputation is around here." You place a hand in front of you mouth and _aw_ at him. You move forward and squeeze him tightly. As you press your face against his and you feel his cheek grow hotter. This causes you to blush also. As you pull back, there is an awkward silence between you both, till Harry asks.

"Do you wanna head back to the common room?" You see weariness in his eyes and you ask what's wrong.

"Oh! It's just that this whole Voldemort thing has gotten to me. People are thinking that I killed Cedric Diggory last year…" He trails off, huffing in anger and turning away from you.

You feel a certain amount of sadness for Harry; the tinkling inside is starting to fade. You place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, if they don't understand, they're not worth all this bother." You smile and he blushes, pulling you into a friendly hug, which turns out to be more intimate.

"Thank you ." Harry whispers. He pulls away slowly, looking into your eyes. You feel flustered under his piercing gaze. He slowly runs his hand down your arm and slips his hand into yours. He leads you back to the common room; you find Hermione and Ron already in two of the armchairs. Harry offers you a seat but you insist that he take it.

"Well, do you think we should get on with our homework?" Ron asks and Harry nods.

Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, "I can't believe Dumbledore is letting that awful woman teach us. In the most important year of our wizarding life's!!" You can feel sympathy for them as their faces sadden.

Shortly afterwards, they begin their homework but they were interrupted by Fred and George come in. As advertised, they were paying students to try out their sweets. Hermione stood and went over to them.

And moments of argument she threaded to write to their mother.

You roll your eyes. 'Well that's pathetic…' you think and move into Hermione's seat. The seat is soft and very comfortably. The fire roared calmly and it warmed your legs. Moments after you fall into a deep sleep, a dazed, dreamless sleep. You felt comfort for the first time in hours.

"---------… ---------." You open your eyes gradually; Harry is standing over you, shaking you gently.

"Time for bed." You nod and take his head, as you reach the dormitories entrance, you spot Seamus. He looks as if he were going to speak, put Harry quickens in pace and you enter.

You change in your bed and climb under the thick covers. You snuggle up into a small and allow the warmth to over take you.

"----------?" You open one eye and turn over to face Harry.

"Mmmmm hmmmm?" You see Harry's face turn akward.

"What is it Harry?" You sit up slightly, watching his expression carefully, he seems troubled. Grunting, you throw off your bed sheets and sit beside him.

"D-do you think that I killed Cedric?" He refuses to look you in the eye. But you can still see tears forming in his green orbs.

"No Harry; no. I don't believe that rubbish… You are not a killer. You are far too kind to kill some one, you were just, just… well I don't know that whole story but I'm sure you didn't do it." He whipes away a tear and sniffles, meeting your eyes. You smile at him and begin to lean in, Harry does not move away and ever so softly; so meet with a delicate kiss.

You can feel your head swim and you heart flutter. The whole room seems to melt around you; there is nothing, nothing but you, Harry and this sensation of bliss. Harry leans into you gradually and you run your hand up his arm softly, with a sensitive touch.

After what seemed to be an eternity, you part. Opening both your eyes to mee his, both hazed and purified.

Your eyes suddenly widen!

"I shouldn't have done that!" You shoot up and begin to pace the room. Harry seems hurt, his eyes trickle with sadness, and you feel guilt already rising.

"Oh! Harry, I'm sorry, that doesn't mean that I didn't like it, I did!" You move forth and place your hand on his shoulders.

"It's just that… you are my mission." His anguish washes away and pain rises.

"Oh! So is that all I am to you?!" You jump back as he yells at you.

"No Harry, no! That's not it! It's just that I'm here to protect you and if we continue on like this, I could end up getting you hurt. I couldn't let that happen, not to you, not to anyone around you either." Harry's face softens in a stunned silence.

You begin to sniffle; a painful memory comes into view…

"So this must be --------- , the newest warrior… why are you here?" The young yet, aging man spins on his heel, white hair waving in the reflecting water and his green eyes shining brightly.

"To stop you, _you mad man!" The room around you is cold and dark, eerie. The dampness sends shivers down your spine and a freezing chill to your heart._

"So, your great Master thinks you can stop me?" You pull out your staff.

"Don't you dare! Insult him!! He's wise and powerful, more powerfull than you'll ever be!!" He raises a white finger and wags it playfully.

"Tsk, tsk tsk… I think you'll think that insulting your elders is a very grave mistake." He moves towards you.

"Stay back you aged fossil!!" You luch forward and use your pole as a javiling staff. You fling up and prepare to execute a drop kick, when he grabs your foot and spins you to the ground. You stand and fling back your arms, in a power wolf stance, ready to strike.

Your heart rate rises, adrenaline is coursing through you, you feel the strength of your Master with you.

"Ahhhrrrgg!!" You spring forth and your bombardment begins. Thrusting your arm forward, he dodges it and knees you in your stomach. Next you crouch down with incredible speed and attempt to bring him down from below. However, he had already seen this coming and jumps up. Landing behind you, he swings his leg across and hits you squarely in your head.

"Ahh!" The blow is so forceful, you fall to the ground. And you stay there.

You can hear him snicker and move towards you. The fabric of his red robe falls over your body and he rests himself on your side. Squatting, he moves your body and pulls you up with his arms. You face nears his and he sticks out his tonge and licks up your neck and cheek. You squirm slightly but are still unable to move.

He pulls away, glaring at you seductively, "aw, so angry. It's not good for some one so young… But I can help you relax more…" You breathing quickens and he draws you into a passionate kiss. Soon his tonge is inside you, exploring your mouth. You are powerless to resit him, he is winning.

His hands move up your sides and to your chest, rubbing it gently. You pant as he brakes the kiss and surprisingly; you want more.

You reach up and pull him close to your body, feeling his heat and it feeds your desire. You rub up against him as he kisses down your soft and subble neck. You pant and moan and begin to rub faster.

You feel all sense and reason escape you; there is nothing… only you and this feeling.

Soon, you feel as if you can stand any more and you release your moisture, moaning blissfully, he lays you down to the floor. He rests on top of you and you can feel his erection throb.

His hot breath heaves against your ear, untill he calms and speaks lushly. "Aww, what a shame, so soon and I haven't even entered you my sweet." He looks down on you and sees that you're asleep.

His features turn from aroused and calm, to devilish and sinister expression.

You remember nothing by the morning after, lying naked, at the foot of the Temple. The wind lashes at you and you curl up into a ball, screaming a crying out for help.

Only moments after, your Master charges from the main gates, unravels his cloak and covers you protectively.

You move close to him and cry into his neck. Your Master is like your Father; you always feel safe around him…

Your vision fades, leaving you crying hardly. Harry forgets his confusion and moves next to you, asking you what's wrong but you dare not tell him. He pulls you onto your lap and rocks you steadily.

"I'm - I'm sorry Harry… I don't mean to be so upset. It's just that…" Harry awaits your answer calmly, anxiously.

"I've had kind of; rough past…" You look straight into his eyes and you can see acceptance in his eyes.

"I understand, I've had a rockey past as well. So don't worry, perhaps we can talk sometime, you know, to get it off our chests? Also shall we just pretend that, the kiss never happened?" He raises hs eyebrows at you. You nod and giggle as Harry tickels your sides.

"Maybe when this is all over, we can figure out our feelings for each other." He nods happily and you jump off of his lap. Before you head into bed, you turn swiftly and face Harry.

"Just one more?" You ask uneasily, he's stunned but opens his arms to you. You grin and leap up and kiss him softly. Harry grins as you pull back.

"Well, it's been an interesting day ah?" You chuckle and kiss him on the cheek.

"Night Harry."

"Night ----------, sweet dreams." You smile to yourself and you crawl back into bed. You pull the thick covers over you and drift off.

But you cannot dream of peaceful things, only of the horrible and tragic things in your life.

Okay, Chapter four is done. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Prisoner 1102

Hiya everyone, I'm back with chapter five. This chapter has more excitement!! It also concentrates on your relationship with Harry and the beginning of some more, I hope you like it!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

__

The Guardian

Chapter Five

Prisoner 1102 

'I'm still watching you; never forget that my child…' his flashed in your mind.

'No! No, please! Go away!!' you fling your arms to rid of them, but they will not fade away.

'Hmm, hmm, hm, hm, hm; ha, ha, ha, ha!!' his snicker erupted into a crude, cackle like chuckle.

'-------------… --------------!!!' You hear Harry's voice rise from the darkness. He is calling you desperately, longing for you to come towards the light. A tiny speck of light begins to appear from above you. You lay, curled up like a ball on the darkened ground. You lift your head slightly and see a shadowed figure falling gracefully towards you. You raise one hand weakly, to identify the being.

It's Harry!!

He is floating above you and halts at arms length, you look away in disbelief. He smiles down at your frightened face and reaches down to you, gently placing the tips of his finger to your cheek. Your eye open swiftly and look back to him.

'-------------, I'll always be here to protect you.' you smile and as he outstretched a hand, you take it. And he lifts you up and wraps you into a loving hug, holding you protectively and keeping you from the darkness.

You wake with a startled jump. It takes you a long while to recover; you placed a hand over your eyes and inhaled deeply.

Suddenly you realise that your other hand is caught, you look down to see Harry leaning against your bedside. He's face shows that he is fast asleep, sleeping peacefully. You gasp; he must have heard you screaming.

All of a sudden, you remember the events of last night and begin to feel regret.

'Oh no! Why did I have to kiss him?! This is going to jeopardise the mission.'

Squawk! You turn your head towards the open window and see Grace perched at the sill.

"Grace! Hey baby." You whisper, seeing that all the boys are still asleep. You reach over with your other hand and gently place the corner of the bed sheets where your hand once was. As not to disturb him.

You carefully sneak to Grace a stroke her neck and down her back. She ruffles her feathers happily, she coos as her head rubs against your hand. Having Grace around again brings you joy, she is the only one you could ever go to. To get all the anxiety out of your system and today would be no different.

"Ah! Baby, you wouldn't believe what I've done." You sit besides the window, ready to regale her with last night's events. Suddenly, you notice a letter attached to her foot, you remove and open it. As you begin to read, you cross the room to fetch some treats for her.

Giving Grace the dead mouse, you red the letter aloud.

"Dear ------------, I regret to inform you that prisoner 1102 has escaped from your cells, please be on the look out. With love and respect, your Master."

"Whose prisoner 1102?" You shoot round and see Ron coming towards you.

"Ah! Ah, no one." You stuff your letter inside your pocket, along with your bracelet. He eyes you wearily.

"Okay then." He lowers his eyebrows and you look away uncomfortably.

"Harry told me about last night…"

"My Gosh! I didn't mean to-" You began, however shortly cut off.

"Didn't mean to what, get upset?" It hits you like a ton of bricks, Harry didn't tell Ron about the kiss.

"Oh! You mean the kiss!" He figures out dazedly. You roll your eyes.

'Maybe; he did…'

"So why were you upset, if you don't mind me asking?" You feel a heavy load building steadily, would it be a good idea to tell Ron? You have been told that talking to some one how doesn't know you could help. Especially dealing with delicate matters, such as this.

You scan the room; all the others are sound sleep.

"Well; you can't tell any one about this. Okay?" Ron nods and offers a seat on his bed.

And so you confess to Ron about your first mission and what had happened. How 'the nameless mage' violated you so brutally, not knowing - even to this day, why he did such a terrible thing.

Without realising, you portrayed the event far too deeply and left Ron utterly speechless and white as a ghost.

"So, so, he raped you?" Ron voice high and squeaky.

"Well, I wouldn't class it as rape, I don't know what to call it but I feel so awful. I let him do that and I liked it, well, at the time. But now I can hardly look at myself the same way. And now he's escaped and he'll probably come after me." Ron stared at you bizarrely.

"Why would he come after you?"

You start to sniffle, "because of what happened to me, my Master went after him and captured him. I was able to tell my Master of his location and when he was brought in 'The Nameless Mage,' swore revenge on me. Because I told of where he dwelled." You begin to cry and Ron wraps an arm around you.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work out for the better. I mean, Dumbledore is here and he is the most powerful wizard of our time. I'm sure he'll protect you." You rub your eyes and nod.

"I - I just don't understand it, why did he do that to me?"

"Well, maybe - since he is a mage, he could of placed a charm on you? To make you enjoy it." You shrugged and looked around, Harry was still leaning against your bedside.

"I can't believe I kissed him…" You sigh and trail off, never removing your eyes from his sleepy figure.

"W-well, are you sure that _you _kissed him?" You shot back at Ron and he jumped at the glare you gave.

"I mean that, maybe he kissed you?" He rose his eyebrows at you. You stare blankly back at him, considering Ron's sudden suggestion.

"Well, I think it was mutual, since he was kind of upset when I told him I shouldn't have let it happen." Ron nodded and stared at the floor.

"Anyway, after my Master found me outside the gates, shortly after he sent me packing around the world, telling me specific cities and dangerous places to visit. I did run into a few muggers and rapists and let me tell you something, they did not get away with crossing my path…" You grumble and Ron giggles.

"But, since I came here; I've seemed to forgot everything about my training. I'm talking back to people, mouthing off, getting far too involved." Ron nods and asks respectfully.

"But isn't that a good thing, I mean the, you're here to protect Harry, getting involved could help that right?"

You shake your head before he finishes, "I was always taught that getting involved is one of the worst things you can do to jeopardise a mission." Ron nods again and looks over to Harry.

"To be completely honest --------------; Harry really likes you." You look into Ron's eyes and see the truth come forth.

"I know and even he realises that it's only been a day, but he really likes you…" He pats your shoulder, leaving you dumb founded.

'Harry, like me? Wow, I knew that he liked me but by the look on Ron's face, this is serious. Oh fuck!' Before you knew it, Ron had got dressed and nudged your shoulder.

"--------------, you'd better wake Harry.' You move past Ron and crouched down beside Harry and rubbed up and down his back.

Harry mumbles dreamily, his soft features are so tranquil and dazed.

"Harry, come on, breakfast is going to be ready soon." Harry opens his eyes gradually and looks up at you, his arms dazzling in the rising sun light. He smiles and you tell him that you'll wait for him outside.

You sit outside and pull out the letter you received, reading it over about a thousand time, you are frightened beyond belief. He feels another ache occur and your eyes widen, it is far more painful than the pervious ones. You grip your chest and lean forward, unable to yell out in suffering, unable to breath and restore your life force…

Everything begins to fade and close in around you…

"-------------?" You fall forward and inhale a vital breath. You land on the floor and Harry leans down to observe you.

"--------------! Oh my gosh! Are you okay, speak to me." You open your eyes and grip his shirt, you begin to breathe deeply again.

"That's it, slowly, deep breaths." He breathes with you until you are able to speak.

"Thank you," you sit up and Harry rubs your back, glaring at you in concern.

"Are you okay now?" You nod and he pulls you into a hug. Your cheeks rise with heat and you sense that he is feeling the same. You can feel his heartbeat and it sooths you, his warm and soft chest makes you drowsy.

'Wait!' Your eyes widen.

"No Harry, we can't keep doing this. I am your body guard." You unwrap his arms from you.

"Well; what better way to guard my body." His face turns embarrassed and his cheeks turn pink. You gasp, unable to believe what he had just said.

"Mr Potter I am so disappointed in you, thinking of such things, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dressed." You leave Harry, his face burning and a cheeky smile on his face.

Shortly afterwards, you both meet Ron and Hermoine down at the Great Hall. You scraff down some breakfast and watch Hermoine give Ron the silent treatment, with much assmument.

The morning went by swiftly, the whether outside caused you to gain a rather annoying headache. At lunch, you sit beside Ron and read through some book on the subject of moonstones. After about ten minuets, you become board and decide to search for certain charms. Ron's suggestion earlier intrigued you, so you decided to look up in it.

You soon have two piles of books ether side you, Harry and Ron decide to join in and help you. Although, Ron was the only one how knew what you were looking for.

Suddenly the bell rang and you had to return to class. With a heavy sigh of defeat you pile the books into the trolley by the desk and head towards your next class.

Ron pats your shoulder and Harry glares at you both. You smile at him and nudge him playfully, Harry dismisses it and sighs.

Before you head down to Hagrid's Hut, the guys ask if they can quickly head to the toilets first, you nod and follow them. When you reach the toilet doors, you knock and walk inside, checking along the walls, the windows and the floor. You soon come back out and they go in.

You lean against the wall and close your eyes, listening for any sign of sudden movement. From a distance, you hear a humming and almost hovering sound from beyond the bathroom. Steadily and gradually, the noise grows.

It is far too close and you barge into the room, Ron and Harry both yell at you but you ignore them and continue to glare at the window.

You narrow your eyes and slowly step back towards Harry and Ron, lifting an arm over their bodies and you push them back towards the door. You all exit, you never take your eyes away from the window. You grunt and advise them to go to the next class.

You quicken your pace as you walk out into the grounds. Hurrying the boys along, who seem to not notice the thundering humming from above.

"--------------, wait! What's the rush?" Your eyes widen and you leap forward, screaming.

"Hit the dirt!" You push the boys the ground and a black figure flies overhead. He soars high up and circles you from above, like a hungry vulture.

Thunder suddenly bellows and raindrops fell rash from the sky. You rub your free of mud and you stand ready, reaching down into your belt, you pull out your thin, retractible staff. You lean over Harry and allow him to stand, he pulls out his wand and you order him to put it away.

Ron already speeds back towards the school, to fetch Professor Dumbledore, knowing that Ron was not the target. The invaders white hair blended well with the grey clouds. He grins freakishly and his eyes glisten.

You feel your heart beat race, it thuds in your ear. The tension between you is mounting ever so slowly, enough to cause a nervous break down.

Harry places a hand on your waist and leans in closer to you. You can feel his hot breath on your neck and you shudder slightly.

Suddenly, from high up, he speaks.

"So we meet again my child. How have you been? Tormented by the mere memory of me? Have you missed my touch; my taste…" He moves his hand down his side and touches his groin. You shudder and Harry whispers to you.

"Is this what you meant by, a rocky past?" You nod, his eyes turn dismal and hurt.

"No! He, he did something to me, I don't know what but, he made me - erg! I'll tell you later."

"You may not get the time my pet, for I am here to take Mr Potter away." You gasp and move slightly closer to Harry.

"You will not touch him! And I am _not_ your pet!" You smirk and he swoops down.

"We shall see!!" His eyes grow wide and his fingernails extend, a sinister sight to be sure. As he nears, you move your staff back, ready to swing your arm and strike him.

The distance between you rapidly shortens and as he draws ever near, you begin to yell out in a battle cry. You feel a huge and miraculous energy building in your arms, your voice rises and Harry wraps his arms around your waist.

"I know you can do it…" He whispers in your ear and you automatically sense your strength has increased.

Without hesitation, you swing your metal poll and it stops deadly, a blinding light flashes between you. And he screams at you, trying heard to pierce through the beam and to reach Harry.

"G-Go back to the pit which you came." You order him and with one last thrust of your arm, the light hits him and sends him soaring into the heavens and never to obey gravity again.

You pant with exhaustion and fall back into Harry's arms. He holds you lovingly and he tucks your head under his chin.

"------------; thank you." You smile and lean up, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I, I did it Harry!"

"Yes, yes you did." He smiles and you squeeze him tight. He lays you down on his lap. Swiftly Dumbledore approaches, with Ron at his side.

"Are you alright -----------?" You nod weakly. Dumbledore also nods and look to Harry.

"Harry, I think, maybe, it might be wise; if you take Miss ------------ to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey see to her at once." He nods and picks you up. You fall sound asleep before you reach the main doors of Hogwarts.

A few hours later, you wake, the room is lit by candlelight and peering down, you see Harry napping at the side of your bed. You smile and lean over, fiddling with his scruffy hair. He moves suddenly and wakes with a start.

"Evening Harry," he looks toward you and smiles.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." You grin and he sits up, unable to speak.

"I'm, thanks." You giggle slightly, feeling your strength return.

"What are you talking about, I am your proterctor Harry, and it's my job." He blushes and thanks you again.

You heard footsteps enter the room and you soon see Ron and Hermoine, each carrying a plate.

"Hey Harry, -----------, we brought you some dinner." Ron gives Harry a plate and Hermione gives you yours. You inhale the sweet smell of fresh vegetables and rice, picking up the fork, you start eating immedically.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asks, concern in her eyes. You simply nod and glance at her strangley. She just smiles and sits at the end of your bed; she swiftly moves a bag from her shoulder to the bed and pulls out tons of paper.

"I know that you missed classes today Harry, so I brought you work, to keep you occupied." Harry smiles disappointingly and you try hard not to giggle.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron shifts looks between you all, when he suddenly accnouced that they should leave for bed. You nod and thank them for the food, swiftly, they leave and you are left alone with Harry.

You finish your dinners in an akward silence. You can sense that Harry wishs to ask you about the Nameless Mage.

"Okay, heres the deal. He is known as the Nameless Mage, he's meant to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Once my temple training had been completed, my Master sent me to track him down and capture him. But, I failed, he; seduced me." You feel your face flush and your stomach churn, afraid of Harry reaction.

"Oh; I see." You roll your eyes and fold your arms. Harry apologizes swiftly and allows you to contiue.

"I fell asleep shortly afterwards and found myself naked at the temple when I woke." He nods and sighs, placing a hand on your knee.

"I'm sorry ----------, if I knew this eailer, I wouldn't of…" You can tell he means about all the romantic times you had shared.

"But, it's not your fault, I didn't stop you." He nods.

"But hey! You defeated him! That's great!" His mood changed rapidly. However, you shake your head and reply.

"But, this time he was after you!" His glance moves from you and fall to the bed sheets.

You feel a massive weight lean against your chest; you begin to feel the pressure return. You didn't realise that protecting Harry would be so complicated, so emotional; so confusing.

Your biggest fear is that you haven't even come up against Voldemort yet. But you sense that it would be a one step at a time deal. The wise words of your Master return into consciousness.

"-------------; I know that with you here, I am safe." You grin and hug him.

"Thank you Harry, I needed to hear that." He nods and stands, streaching up.

"Well, you'd had better get some rest." You see Dumbledore appear at the doorframe.

"Proffesor Dumbledore is going escort me to Professor Umbridge's detention. Then he's going to take me to get some pyjamas." You nod and wave at the white bearded man. He waves back with a small smile.

"I'll be right back." Harry leans down and kisses the side of your forehead. You can easily see that he didn't realise what he did because he stops dead, three feet away from your bed. He shakes his head and carries on.

As they leave, Madam Pomfrey enters.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Much better thank you." She leans over and feels your forehead.

"Hmm, you should be ready to go by morning, just take some of this and your fever should go down." You reach for the cup, take a mouthful and spray it back out.

"Yes, I see why you and Mr Potter get along so well." She pours another doze into the cup and gives it to you. You swallow it quickly and she gives you a sweet to eat.

"What do you mean?" She raises her eyebrows at you in shock.

"Well, he's been at your bedside all afternoon, never leaving your side. Plus, he just gave you a kiss; you two seem very nice together. Perhaps a strong, level headed girl like you can teach him to respect the rules." You feel yourself turn pale again.

"But; but where I come from, a relationship of romantic nature is strikey forbid!" You sigh.

"Well sometimes, you just have to listen to your heart. I know that if you end up being together, you get far too involed and could get him hurt. But; sometimes, with special cases falling for him could only bring you closer and help you protect him better." You grunt and fall back into your flat pillow.

"I've only been here two days for Kami sake!" She laughs and leaves you to sleep. Your head is filled with so much confusion, you end up staying awake.

It seems like foreve till Harry returns. He waves off Dumbledore and returns to your bedside.

"Hiya, sleepy?" You nod and fiddle with your fingers.

"--------------?" You look at him with fear.

"Do; do you like me?" By the look in Harry's eyes, you can see that he is not dumb, he knows perfectly well what you truly mean.

"Well; I'm not sure. I do admit that I have an attraction for you and I do like you but; I'm not sure if I-I"

"It's okay Harry, you don't have to say it."

"D-do you like me?" You blush extremely red and look away.

"I feel really happy around you and when I'm close to you; I feel so much bliss and when you're not there, I feel completely lost. I think I do really like you. But Kami! I've been here a total of two days. You are the first person my age that I've got close you; maybe that's why I feel this way. I think we should just see how it goes." Harry nods. Touching your hand and rubbing it, you lean in close to him and he hugs you.

'Wait! Why are we doing this?! If he doesn't know if he likes me or not, why is he hugging me? Touching me?' Your thoughts trail away.

"What happened to your hand?" You ask in shock, seeing the words wounded into his hand. He winces with a hiss.

"That bloody cow, she made me use a special quill that printed the words into my hand." You _aw _him and kiss his hand better.

"Thanks," he giggles slightly. He crawls past where you're sitting and sits just bellow the pillow. He opens his arms and you lean back into his hug. There you stay for the whole night, wrapped safely in Harry's arms. Feeling safe from the Mage and your fears seemed to disappear.

The next morning came quickly and you hop out of bed, carefully removing Harry's arms first. You quickly walk to the chest of draws beside you and pull out your clothes. You swiftly put them on and quickly clean yourself up in the mirror.

Beside you, Harry mumbles in his sleep. Like an innocent child that has lost his favourite toy. You sigh and gently nudge him away.

"Come on then Harry, lets get up. I'm starving, I need some breakfast!!" You now grab his hand and pull him out of bed. He groans and follows you half sleep. You pick up his glasses on the way out and you yank him around the early school hours. As you both move down the steps, Harry stops you suddenly.

"But the common rooms this way." Shaking your head in refusal, you yank him again.

"But ------------! I'm in my pyjamas." You roll your eyes and mutter _boys _under your breath.

"Harry, I'm starving, you can wait outside the hall while I grab some toast." Harry still continues to argue, even when he's outside the door waiting for you. You graciously give him your robe to wear; he shivers as you come out.

"You baby…" He sneers at you; you climb the stairs again and are soon back in the common room.

You sit on your bed, your back turned to the wall. You ask every now and then if the boys were ready. But every time you got a telling off and things thrown at you.

"Okay ----------, lets get going." You hear Harry open the door and you dash out. As you walk the corridors, back down to the Great Hall, you pass Cho and she smiles at Harry. You can't help but be a little jealous, seems that Harry practically drools over her. You suddenly stop him.

"Harry, I think you should ask her out." He stares at you blankly.

"What?" He asks in his cute tone of voice.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you. I think she likes you." You nudge him teasingly.

"Ah, but what about…"

"I think the best way for us to forget that is to find someone else." He seems to take it all in and nods gradually.

"Perhaps we need to focus on other people to sort out how we feel about each other?" Harry seems to understand and grins. You feel happier now, knowing that you can start to forget about that kiss.

To you it almost seems like a curse, if only you hadn't kissed him. You were always taught to not get emotionally attached. Then you can see an image of your Maters tern face pop into your mind.

A romance is strictly forbidden, but now you know that Harry knows he can see other people. Perhaps you haven't gone too deep to never recover.

You sigh and reach the doors of the Great Hall.

You grab another few slices of toast and slap on some butter and jam. You are busy talking to Fred and George about their sweets, the subject interests you a lot.

You slowly find yourself attracted to George; you take a fair amount of time exploring the subject in detail. At first you thought of them as slackers but you can see how much effort they put into their sweets.

George's eyes gleam in the light of the new day and you find yourself blushing.

'It must be the hormones…' You sigh and bring your attention back to them. Soon, Harry taps you on the shoulder and you wave goodbye to them.

You follow Harry later to his next detention but you are forced to wait outside. As you sit at the foot of the door, you can feel a sharp pain in your chest. It is like before, but far more numb. However enough to make you wince at every attack. It's as if you can feel that quill rip at your skin.

You move forward and squeeze your fist tight. Gasping every now and then, it is one of the most awful pains you've ever felt. Even prison torture couldn't compare to the suffering you felt now.

"Oh, there you are." You look up and see Draco's patched face, you restrain yourself from snarling. But you do not stop yourself from grunting.

"Waiting for Scar Face to get out of detention?" You nod and look away.

"Oh, before I forget you'll be hearing from my Father very soon, since I sent him an owl after you brutally attacked me."

"Ha! I didn't attack you, I was merely defending my dignity." You grits his teeth and changes his expression.

"But, I could make this easier for you, take up my original offer and I'll spare you a trail." You laugh directly at him.

"No thanks Draco, I prefer a straight challenge thanks, maybe your Daddy will fair better than you did."

"Why you!" He pulls out his wand and is ready to announce a spell. You stand ready to fling the wand from his hadn, when a familiar voice come from down the hallway.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Ron trots down the hall and reaches you.

"Oh, so what, are you two timing Scar Face with the red head." He snickers, giving you an opening to move towards him.

"Ricka-"

"No -----------, watch out!" Ron jumps forth and pushes him to the ground. Malfoy is soon standing and kicks Ron back down to the ground. He cries in pain and you swipe his hand and pull him pack against the wall.

"Leave Ron alone!" But as his wand is by his side, his flicks it and a flash of light hits Ron directly in the head. Knocking him straight into a slumber. You inhale angrily and thrust your arm to your shoulder and crash-land it right beside Malfoy's head. Leaving a large imprint in the wall.

"Watch your step Malfoy! Next time, I wont miss!" You growl and he dashes off in fear. You turn back to Ron and pull him to your lap.

"Ron! Ron! Please wake up! Open your eyes!!" He doesn't wake and you feel tears spilling from your eyes.

His face turns pale…

Omg!! Poor Ron!! Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens. I hoped you like that. The next one will be up very soon, I hope. Please review and tell me if you like it!! 


End file.
